


Marked by Fate

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: Soul Marked [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli comes of age, and is difficult about the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>A prequel/companion to Your Name Like Ink on My Skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending, but Fíli and Kíli were being difficult so I gave up.
> 
> I swear I'm working on my other universes but Soul Marked currently has me captive so I'm obeying its wishes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kíli woke up one morning, and it was there, inked into his right wrist, like it had always belonged there. An intricately familiar silver bead and a large, ornate F. There was no doubt in his mind who the mark belonged to, and he cursed the fates that had him and Fíli out camping together (Uncle Thorin called it 'Survival Training').

The dark-haired dwarf rubbed a hand over his face, scowling just a little. Fíli. The fates had to be playing some kind of joke on him. Fíli's own mark was probably that of some pretty dwarven lass, though he did not know for sure; he'd never seen his older brother's soulmark. Just like Fíli would never see his. 

Kíli tugged his sleeve down over the mark, reaching over to rummage through his bag. He finally came up with a roll of bandage, which he hurriedly wrapped over his wrist. The last thing he needed was Fíli walking in with Kíli's marked wrist half-bare.

The archer secured the makeshift wrapping with a tuck under and a knot, testing the tightness before slipping the bandage roll away and laying back down again. 

If Fíli asked to see it, Kíli would only be able to hold out for so long before showing it to him.

A xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you injured?" Fíli asked as they prepared their breakfast over the campfire.

"What? No," The younger dwarf said in confusion, frowning. "Why would you think that?"

"You've got bandages-oh," The blond dwarf hummed. "When did it appear, then? Last night?"

Kíli wanted to curl into a ball and not answer his brother, but he shook his head and said, "This morning," before returning to his eggs.

xxxxxxxxxx

His makeshift wrapping, as it turned out, got in the way of him being able to shoot arrows properly.

Fíli didn't say anything about it, but after the fifth arrow missed its mark Kíli was practically seething. He felt like a tiny dwarf-king again, with no skills to be proud of and nothing to contribute contribute to the world.

Finally he returned the sixth arrow to his quiver, and strapped his bow to his back, turning around and making his way back to their camp.

"Kilo."

"What?" He snapped, body singing with frustration. He was so angry...it hadn't been a full day since the mark had appeared on his wrist and already he wanted to burn it off.

"I promise I won't look if you take the bandages off while we hunt," His older brother spoke, placing a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder.

Fíli's warmth burned through his clothing, and all Kíli wanted was his hand to be off of him.

"No," He said shortly, shrugging his brother off and continuing back to camp.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kíli seethed and brooded and was angry for a full week before Fíli had had enough.

He struck out of nowhere, pinning his brother to the ground. "You're acting like a little brat! What the he'll is wrong with you?"

"Get off me!" The younger dwarf growled, struggling. Kíli may have had a few inches on Fíli, but the older of the two brothers was much stronger and could keep his brother pinned down for a long time if he wanted to.

"No," Fíli said shortly, plucking at the bindings that covered his wrist. "I don't care who is marked on your wrist; you are my brother, and I love you."

The brunette dwarf was panicking, eyes wide as Fíli pulled the bandage off the archer's wrist, and the silver bead shone brightly in the daylight.

Silence fell over the campsite. 

"Fíli-"

"Oh, Kíli," The blond dwarf murmured, sitting up and pulling his younger brother into a sitting position as well. He nudged his nose over the silver bead, licked over the F, and turned his head to kiss his brother softly.

"I love you Kíli," He reiterated, releasing the grasp he had on one of the archer's wrists to pull off the silver bracelet covering his own wrist, revealing the arrow and cursive K on his own wrist.

Kíli made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his free hand clasping onto Fíli's soulmarked wrist and nuzzling it, an unspoken urgency behind his actions.

"I thought-" Kíli started, but the blond dwarf cut him off with a soft kiss, pulling the archer into his lap. The dark-haired dwarf eagerly complied, burying a hand in his older brother's hair as they continued to kiss slowly but eagerly.

"Fíli," The archer murmured sometime later, cheeks flushed bright red.

"Aye?" The older dwarf replied, carding a hand through Kíli's wild and unbraided hair.

"...What are we going to tell mum?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm now taking prompts for The Hobbit on tumblr. (Because I'm sttuuuuck). If you wish to drop me a prompt there' s a link on my profile.
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more Bofur/Nori or Dwalin/Ori in this universe!


End file.
